In a wide range of oilfield service applications, various tools are located and/or oriented during construction of multilateral junctions. A given tool is run downhole on tubing, rotated by the tubing to a desired orientation, and positioned at a desired location. However, if the surrounding production tubing is relatively small, the tool size is reduced and the smaller tools are run through the narrow diameter production tubing via slick line and/or coil tubing. When using slick line or coil tubing as the working string to run the job, the ability to rotate the tool to a desired orientation is limited and sometimes unavailable.